


A Princely Purpose

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Ignis: Alternate Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fondling, M/M, Massage, Ravus needs a hug!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: What will both princes be willing to sacrifice for peace between them?





	A Princely Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really, really love Ravus and I really really love Noctis and I wanted to put them together after playing Episode Ignis because... well, they need it.
> 
> *Takes place while Ignis is in Zegnautus Keep

“Noctis,” Ravus’s solemn tone called from the front of the aircraft. “May I speak with you a moment?”

Noctis slowly lifted his head, stealing sorrowful glances at Gladio, and then Prompto before he heaved his tired, hopeless form from his place between his friends and shuffled toward the silver-haired former prince. “Yeah…?”

Ravus’s heterochromic eyes studied him up and down before he beckoned for the raven to follow him into a smaller room beside the opposite metal bench.

Noctis raised a brow, but let himself be lead inside anyway. He eyed him suspiciously as the other prince strutted over to the left side of a bed in this tiny closet of a space. It was dark, but warm. 

“Uh, Ravus? The hell is this about?” His voice hesitant and unsteady as he witnessed the older man carefully shrugging his regal coat off of his back.

“Strip, Noctis,” he ordered, his back still to the younger prince.

“What?!”

“Hush!” Ravus glared over his shoulder. “Just do as I say.” He slid his boots off, his prosthetic catching on one of the straps, causing him to groan.

“The hell is going on, Ravus? What do you want?”

Ravus was halfway out of his clothes when he ran his fleshed arm through his white locks, taking a deep breath. “You and I haven’t been on the best of terms for too long, Noctis. If we are indeed going to your advisor’s aid, we must be prepared for the destiny laid out before us: in our minds… and in our hearts. Now, strip for me.”

Noctis stepped back, reaching for the door handle in haste when Ravus called his name, causing him to wince at the thinning his voice had taken.

“Noctis.”

The raven prince looked back fearfully. “Ravus, I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about, but I’m not doing whatever you think you’re going to do with me,” he pulled on the handle, but it still wouldn’t give.

“Noctis, please!”

Noctis let out a sigh, letting his hands drop to his sides in clenched fists. “Ravus?” 

The way his sapphires looked up to him like a helpless puppy made Ravus smile for a moment, before his frown returned once more. “I need this just as much as you do, Noctis. Please… we can’t continue this way. I wish to have peace between us. Could I at least have that?”

“Could I at least have some privacy if I’m gonna get naked?”

He glanced at Noctis’s full body for one more minute and then replied. “O-of course…” He turned away from the raven and continued to shirk the rest of his layers off. “Take as long as you need.”

Noctis watched Ravus’s movements for a bit, noticing just how gently the man removed every article of clothing as if it were a precious gem. Then he slowly pulled his arms out of each sleeve of his own jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Next, he removed each boot with great reluctance, totally unsure if he should really be doing this when Ignis could be in grave danger… or worse.

He was glad that the room was warm, always hating the chill that blew across his bare skin when he got undressed for the night. The floor was cold enough as he pulled his socks off and threw them over his jacket, lifting the hem of his shirt before glancing up at Ravus again.

Surprise lit up his porcelain features at the sight of a naked Ravus already settled beneath the sheets. He felt his cheeks grow hot and sweat bead across his back, the very nervous flutters scrounging around in his belly as he saw that Ravus purposefully and respectfully, avoided gawking at the young prince’s soft, exposed flesh.

He turned to stand with his back to the older prince as he yanked his black shirt over his head, sweeping his wispy bangs back in their place across his temple as he draped it neatly over his aligned boots. His breath hitched as he halted his shaky fingers on his trouser zipper, his mind turning to Ignis.

What would he think about this? Would he ever find the courage to tell his ‘brother’ just what he did with the former prince of Tenebrae? Maybe it wasn’t so much about what Ignis would think about it, but more the fact that, in his moment of despair and weakness, Noctis gave in to the comfort placed at his feet.

Who would cast the first stone on the prince’s crown, when all he wanted was reassurance? Another heart to embrace his anxious one? If this was all that was afforded the two princes, how could they resist the warmth and safety in each other’s arms?

Judgement would indeed be upon them one day, for the immorality of this very act in haste. But it wasn’t out of haste. It wasn’t out of hate, recklessness or the nature of their duties…

It was only for a moment in peace. A moment to reflect and remember the times when life could be viewed in simple harmony. Ignis wanted this very thing, risking his own life for his prince, his close friend, his ‘blood’ brother. The price for this would cost them dearly, but if it would free them from their pain for the rest of the ride to Gralea in silence, then he was ready.

Whether he knew it and understood or not, Noctis was sacrificing himself for the good of Ignis’s sake.

Shutting his eyes, Noctis undid the zipper and pushed them off his legs, stepping out of the holes while counting to five rapid beats of his heart before removing each one. Now dressed only in his boxers, he padded over slowly to the other side of the bed where he stared at Ravus’s prosthetic, mechanical arm resting on the fluffy bedspread.

Maybe while they were here, he could pry out of him the reason why he lost it. Fixing his gaze solely on that cold, metallic, purple arm, he tugged his boxers off and let them slide to the floor. He pulled the covers back and crawled inside, cocooning his nakedness within the thick folds of the comforter.

He lay on his back with his hands locked over his chest, staring at the metal tiled ceiling when he flinched at Ravus’s heavy sigh.

“Noctis,” he began, his eyes still avoiding the younger prince’s body. “What we are about to do, will forever tie us to each other. You do understand this?”

He couldn’t speak. His heart pounded in his chest, his breaths heaving out of his nose as he listened to the honest words from Ravus’s mouth.

“Noctis.” He turned on his side to face him, leaning his head into his prosthetic palm. “Will you do this with me? Will you put aside all malice and indifference for the sake of the ones we so dearly love?”

Noctis’s deep blue eyes lead him to gaze into those mismatched orbs that bore into his heart, willing to learn of all of his precious dreams, secrets and desires.

“Will you give yourself up for the peace we shall bring about together? The binding of our blood on the cusp of greatness?”

Noctis clucked, tilting his chin up. “Holy shit, Ravus… you make it sound like we’re consummating marriage.”

Ravus hummed through a slight chuckle. “In a way, we are. Though it shall be a consummation of peace between us.”

The raven’s hands tightened on each other, sighing before he responded. “I’m uh, r-ready when you are then…”

Ravus reached over, sensing Noctis’s nervousness, and twirled a strand of his raven locks between his human fingers. “Will you allow me to place myself on top of you?”

Noctis gulped, frozen in his thoughts. His lips parted like he was going to say something, but only air came out. He nodded in silent hesitation.

Ravus bowed his head, inching closer to Noctis’s cocoon as his white hair swept over and tickled the younger prince’s face. “Then I shall treat you as if you truly were my virgin bride: respecting you with all gentleness and tenderness, allowing you the pleasure of savoring this sacred thing. You, Noctis, are a blessed treasure, and now…”

He gently tugged the covers away from Noctis’s bare flesh and raised himself on his hands and knees, slowly coming to loom over the Lucian prince’s nakedness beneath the covers. “Give me the honor of proving it to you,” he whispered, gazing lovingly into Noctis’s sapphires.

The moment Ravus’s limp member brushed over Noctis’s, the younger prince let out a soft whine as he braced his hands against Ravus’s human and mechanical arms. The silvered man pursed his lips to shush him.

“Hush now, Noctis… I’ll gift to you all that you need from me…”

“And if I ask you to stop?”

Ravus paused, staring into those deep blues. “Then I shall halt my advances and leave you be. But do let me please you, Noctis. I wish to make you feel these things that can only be felt in such an intimate way… I wish to make you… happy,” he finished, whispering his last word breathily into the young prince’s ear, earning him a shiver along his spine.

“You really think you can?”, he asked lowly, his body still so stiff and unwilling to move.

“I believe in myself, Noctis.

He stuck both hands below the sheets then, grasping both of Noctis’s legs in a quick motion, getting the younger prince to gasp. Ravus grinned playfully.

“I won’t rush this because I promised I’d be gentle. But, I will have you know that I will not tolerate your attitude, Noctis,” he teased him, releasing his legs and moving his bare flesh in closer to Noctis’s.

Noctis smirked. “I’ll be good, really.”

“I shall make sure of it.” He leaned in slowly, hovering just above Noctis’s pink lips. He slid his tongue out and licked at his bottom lip, earning both a moan and a quiver at such a tiny caress. Ravus pulled back, eyeing his willing partner. “Are you that sensitive, Noctis? I’ve barely done anything.”

Noctis held his arching back in place, staring at the ceiling to avoid Ravus’s piercing eyes. “I just… I’ve never done this kind of thing before…”

“Then relax,” he brushed over his bangs sweetly. “And let me indulge you till you’re begging for release, sweet prince.” 

The silvered man lowered his mouth to Noctis’s and gently took him in a slow kiss, his mechanical arm holding himself steady as he cupped the younger prince’s soft face with his human hand.

“Ravus…,” Noctis lightly gasped against his lips, letting his back arch a bit as Ravus unleashed his warm tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

“Shh sh sh,” Ravus shushed him, vibrating their swollen lips with his deep tone. He snaked his thin, fleshy hand around Noctis’s nape to pull him in closer, gaining a soft moan from the man beneath him.

Ravus rested his firm knees beside Noctis’s milky thighs, slowly bringing them in to cage the younger prince tightly. Noctis felt his own hardening arousal reaching for Ravus’s, already dripping with pre-cum and hard as a rock as the older man gave in to his passionate desire to make peace with the raven prince.

The tip of Noctis’s firm cock tapped the inside flesh of Ravus’s toned thigh, urging him for more. “Ravus!”, Noctis gasped louder, groaning as he reached for Ravus’s arms. He gripped for anything to reassure himself of reality as the heated pleasure warmed his flesh, sweat beading down his porcelain skin.

“Hush, Noctis…” Ravus softly kissed under his chin before taking his lips again and pushing him further into the bed, gaining a whiny protest. “Shh…,” he hushed again, roaming his paler hand up Noctis’s soft torso, thumbing one of his perky nipples. “Your skin is beautiful, Noctis. So soft, so smooth…”

The heat rising through Noctis’s body and the pleasurable sensations rippling through his core felt so foreign to him… but it felt so damn good. “Ahhh, Ravus… you’ve gotta… do more…,” he gasped through rapid breaths. “Unnngghhh… more!”

Ravus slipped his mechanical arm down to palm the younger prince’s balls, crawling his metal fingers to bounce them over and over. “Patience, Noctis, hush… I’m not ready yet..”

Noctis arched higher as the chill of the prosthetic fingers coddling his heated testicles earned him another rush of blood through his flying member, nudged up between Ravus’s thigh and his larger, harder cock. “R-Ravus! Be ready!! Please!”, he demanded and begged together, lifting his buttocks off the bed as he squirmed at Ravus’s teasing caresses.

Ravus chuckled softly, sitting on his heels. “You’re quite impatient, aren’t you? Though, I can’t say I blame you, Noctis.”

As he continued to tickle Noctis’s balls, he reached down with his fleshy hand to curl thin fingers around the younger prince’s shaft, working him downward and sort of gently milking his tip. He smiled at Noctis, laying his body flush on top of his to take his lips again.

Noctis moaned longingly into the silvered man’s mouth, his stomach tightening as those waves of pleasure washed over him repeatedly. He felt himself approach his first orgasm, just on the very edge as Ravus sped up his stroking.

Noctis threw his raven head back and forth on the pillow, his wispy bangs sweeping his temple as sweat beaded across. “Ravus… make me… cum… please… it’s so… ungh…,” he breathed out through heavy gasps. "Please!”

“Very well, Noctis… relax now… let it be what it is…” One last firm grip of Noctis’s tip and all of his sperm came shooting out, streaking white all over both of their bellies.

As Noctis groaned long and loud at his release and bucked up into Ravus’s hand, the older prince leaned in to peck his lips and kiss around his neck until the raven let himself drop back down onto the bed, breathless from his incredible high. “Gods… Ravus…”

“Noctis,” Ravus purred, tenderly running his metal hand through Noctis’s silky locks, the younger prince arching and moaning sweetly into the caress. “Are you prepared for me to enter you?”

“Enter me? But… how? Unless you mean…,” he strained to look below himself, instead meeting Ravus’s serious, concerned mismatched eyes.

Ravus took one of Noctis’s hands in both of his and took a deep breath, holding it close to his thumping chest. “From below, Noctis. The only way I can,” he said softly, nodding at his arse. “I can’t promise it will be without pain, but once I’m inside of you, you won’t want me to leave.”

Noctis pondered for a while, leaving Ravus to fidget on his knees as his solid member throbbed for release. The younger prince noticed and flashed a lopsided smirk. “So, when you say there’ll be pain… how much pain are we talking about?”

Ravus breathed a laugh. “Minimal, but since you have never been entered before, I shall have to prepare you first with my fingers,” he explained, watching as Noctis’s blue eyes went wide.

“Your fingers?! What do you mean prepare me?”, his voice became a little too loud.

The high prince heard his other two guests outside shuffling around and let out an impatient groan. “Hush!” He put his finger to his lips. “I must stretch you or else you won’t be able to take me.”

“Ravus-”

“Hush, Noctis. I promised I would be gentle. Now allow me to do this, and just do as I say… please, get on your hands and knees with your back toward me.”

If it were anyone else asking for this, Noctis was sure he would’ve been freaking out and beating on the person without mercy. But Ravus was different. The way he spoke in his gentle manner and smooth tone, he made Noctis feel special; like he were the most important thing in the world to him.

He felt he could trust him without hesitation, and that was all the former high prince wanted from him: peace. Noctis thought Ignis would approve of this as well, and when they rescued him… perhaps it wouldn’t be so difficult to tell him about it.

Maybe he had been wrong about Ravus all along…

Noctis did as he said without question, flipping over onto his hands and knees, making sure to stick his ass in the air. It only earned him a gentle pat on his cheek by the older prince, who reached over for the small desk and pulled out a tan bottle.

Noctis glanced back at him, eyeing the bottle. “What’s in the bottle, Ravus?”

“Hush, Noctis, just relax. I want you to be as limp and relaxed as possible before we do this,” he said, rubbing his hands together in some kind of oil before he splayed his palms over Noctis’s lower back, massaging into his sides. “This will help.”

“Ahhhhhhh, Ravus, the hell are you doing? That feels amazing,” he mumbled, whimpering as he swayed his hips with Ravus’s kneading. “Uuuuhhhh, gods… oh gods… that feels so good…”

Ravus continued to massage along the small of his back, kneading and rolling gently around his muscles until Noctis was bucking his hips with every moan that slipped from his parted lips.

“Six, Ravus… ahngh, gods! Mmm… mmm…!”

Ravus grinned, his metal arm kneading firmly over his pelvis. “Are you relaxed, Noctis?”

Noctis hummed sleepily at the sensuous tone of Ravus’s whisper. “Mm-hm… I had no idea your uh, y’know, other arm could feel this good…”

“Am I that mysterious to you, Noctis?” Feeling a bit devilish now, and hearing just how relaxed and comfortable Noctis was, he slowly slid his fleshy hand between Noctis’s ass cheeks, lubricating it with the massaging oil.

Noctis gave a quick gasp at this strange sensation, his eyes wide as his heart began to drum rapidly. “Ravus?! Ravus, what are you doing?”

“Prepping you, Noctis. It’s time now,” he uttered, slowly parting his cheeks to view his hole. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Noctis started to panic, reaching his hand back to grasp for Ravus. This actually scared him a little. “Ravus, wait! I changed my mind! Wait, stop!” He gripped for the small of his back, panting hard as his fear skyrocketed. “Ravus, wait-” Then, he felt that metal palm take hold of his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

“As I said, Noctis, relax. Be calm. Take a deep breath and let me take you.” His voice steady and sure, never letting go of the younger prince’s clammy hand as he slipped a finger inside of Noctis’s ass, earning a loud yelp from him.

“Ravus!” He tightened his buttock muscles in retaliation, squeezing around Ravus’s finger, but it only caused him pain. “Ravus, take it out! Take it out now!”

“Noctis, relax yourself,” he scolded, pushing his digit in further before slipping in another, beginning to pump them inside of the younger prince. He placed his prosthetic hand entwined with Noctis’s over the prince’s small of his back, steadying him for repeated thrusts to gradually stretch his opening.

Noctis braced himself on the pillows, gripping for life as intense, unbearable pressure filled his bottom with every slow pump Ravus made. “You said if I wanted you to stop you would- ahhhh haaaa, Ravus!”

Ravus withdrew his fingers quickly and aligned his achy member with Noctis’s arse, pushing in slightly as Noctis arched and screamed from the sudden painful intrusion. Ravus held Noctis’s hand firmly against his spine as he pushed in further, Noctis’s slimy hole eventually stretching with every inch until he was in deep enough.

Ravus stopped pushing and let his dribbling cock rest within Noctis’s pained, pulsing bottom. “Noctis,” Ravus murmured against his tailbone, pressing a light kiss to his soft skin. “Are you comfortable?”

Noctis’s blue eyes were closed, his mouth open with gentle, steady breaths as he sat on his hands and knees. His bottom felt so good being filled with Ravus’s wet member.

“Noctis?”

“Hmm?” His voice came out lazy, slowly swaying his hips back and forth to feel the elder prince inside of him, a small moan tumbling from his parted, swollen lips.

“May I move now?”

“Yeah… take it slow, Ravus… this feels so damn good!” His desperate whine earned him a fast, first thrust from Ravus, who slowed for a moment before resuming a steady rhythm.

Ravus planted tiny, butterfly kisses all along Noctis’s spine, gingerly running his hands down both sides of his milky torso over and over. His thrusts remained at a tempo that had Noctis chanting his name with every push.

The younger prince’s lax, velvet moans played on Ravus’s prideful nature. How helpless Noctis sounded when he occasionally yelled for the silver prince raised a sense of self-satisfaction, once feeling so low and broken: everything from being labeled a traitor, to losing his precious sister, Lunafreya… just to hear Noctis, the prince- no, king of Lucis scream for him as he sexually dominated him made him feel better.

It made him feel as though he had purpose again.

After all, he was doing Noctis and his friends a double favor: making peace with him and treating him with the best pleasurable experience he could ever hope to have, and taking them to Gralea to find and save the prince’s advisor; his brother, who was sacrificing so much for Noctis.

Right now, Ravus was the most joyful man in the world. He only wished Lunafreya could be blessed with that same joy…

Ravus sped up his thrusts, taking Noctis all the way as the younger prince screamed for him. The elder prince also felt his peak rising quickly, his cock filling with cum and rightfully heavier than before as both men began to quiver.

Noctis buried his raven crown into the pillows, fiercely gripping the headboard to brace himself as his orgasm neared. Tears pricked at his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses, screaming and crying for Ravus as he rocked his hips at a rapid pace with the silver prince’s incredibly careful thrusts.

“Ravus! Ravus! Ravus! Holy shit, Ravus! Ravus, please!”

“Hush… Noctis,” Ravus breathed heavily. “We’re here… let the release come naturally… let it be…”

“RAVUS!” His last scream gave way to his final orgasm, long, heavy and intense with soothing relief as he arched as high as he could go, his raven bangs flying off his eyes as he flung his head back against his shoulders.

Ravus released a long, muffled groan behind his teeth as he came hard and fast, spilling every last ounce of his hot, sticky cum into the prince’s bottom. He thrust a few more times, milking his softening member till he had no more energy left.

The room fell silent after the two prince’s heaving breaths returned to an even rhythm and their heartbeats resumed a gentle humming. Ravus pulled out slowly, earning one last soft whine from the raven prince as he wrapped his arms around his belly and pulled him down carefully, spooning him into his warm, sweaty chest.

Noctis breathed a peaceful sigh, letting himself be cuddled into Ravus’s toned, thinning torso, the silvered man’s legs scooping his over his knees. Noctis rested his weak palms across Ravus’s embracing arms, gently sliding over them.

“Noctis…,” Ravus whispered tenderly, laying his chin on Noctis’s soft, silky ashen nest.

“Ravus…?”

“Thank you for…,” he paused to press a long kiss to the top of his raven head, “making peace with me… I promise we will save your advisor… I will not allow you to lose another soul you dearly love with all your being…”

Noctis hummed, turning over in his arms to face him. He gazed into those mismatched, passionate orbs and saw the truth he spoke, tears welling up in the younger prince’s sapphires. He kissed him on the lips, tasting copper just like the first time and threaded a hand through his long white locks. “Ravus,” he murmured hesitantly, looking deeper into his heterochromic eyes.

“Yes, Noctis?” His tone as soft and respectful since before they made love.

Noctis held Ravus’s fleshy hand in both of his thin, pale ones and shut his eyes. He buried his face in Ravus’s chest, tears slipping down his firm pecs. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save her…”

Ravus sighed quietly, holding Noctis closer to his thrumming heart. His same heart that had already forgiven Noctis and his dearly departed father. “Hush, Noctis… I know… there is no more need for words now… only sleep…,” he kissed the top of his raven crown once more. “Rest now, sweet prince…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ravus is my all-time favorite character, and I'm so happy he got to shine in Episode Ignis!!!!! I personally love the alternate ending better than the original... for three reasons: 1. Iggy keeps his sight, 2. Noct is crowned king and doesn't die and 3. RAVUS LIVES!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I might write an epilogue showcasing after the 10 year timeskip, but I'm not sure... tell me what you think!


End file.
